Hard Midnight Nightmare
by Charmed Wolf
Summary: What if Misao had and interview with a vampire? and Aoshi is that vampire she interviewed, what she didn't expect was to fall in love with Aoshi. The young radio dj falling in love with a wise vampire, ah, love in the most unexpected place. Read and revie
1. The Interview

Hard Midnight Nightmare

By Charmed Wolf

Hey people, it's me here; I'm here with another story. My Disclaimer is that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and that's including Shinomori Aoshi, they will stay with their respected Creators. I'm just merely barrowing them for my story, in which I hope you, will enjoy very much and inspire more stories.

A vampire sat in a dark room looking out the window until a knock at the door; it was a messenger with a note from a radio dj at the local radio station. The vampire narrowed his eyes for a moment and relaxed as he read the note. "Now, when does she want to meet me?" the vampire asked the young messenger; the messenger just pointed to the note and told the vampire that the meeting was planned for 8 p.m. the next night as indecated on the paper. The messenger left the townhouse where the vampire stayed; it was now dawn as the vampire climbed into his coffin to sleep for the day. "Yo wait, Brad, did you give the man the note?" Wendy asked her assistant, Brad, he just nodded to his sister and supervisor before he gathered his things and leaving for the morning.

The sun started to set as the lid of the coffin open, the vampire started his bath water so he could get ready for his meeting with the radio dj at the radio studio at 8:00. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ the vampire thought as he got into the tub, his long black hair was soaked as he reached for the shampoo. After his bath, he started to get dress in a fine black shirt and black pants; he wondered what the radio dj looked like as he put on his jacket to head out to the radio station.

The radio dj was getting set up for the meeting at the desired time; she looked out the window seeing a man wearing all black coming to the studio. _'Wow, he has such beautiful eyes,'_ she thought looking into the eyes of the vampire; the first guard let the vampire into the studio to head to the radio dj. The vampire was on time to the meeting; the radio dj was glad to meet Aoshi, yes, that's the vampire's name. "Very well met, Miss Makimachi, very well met," Aoshi said kissing her hand, he was using his charm to impress Misao and her director, Wendy Tsukya.

She was getting the microphone ready for Aoshi, and then the interview started without problems and with idea to make sure Misao and Aoshi where comfortable with each other.

"Shall we begin, Mr. Shinomori?" Misao asked Aoshi as he sat in the chair facing her, he had the headset on before speaking into the microphone. Wendy gave Misao the go a-head to start the interview witht Aoshi; and Aoshi was more than ready for the interview to begin. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special interview with Shinomori Aoshi," Misao said into the first microphone as her program began, Aoshi was glad to be on the program telling listeners his life's story.

It will be a night that he had fallen in love with the young radio dj; his story was a fastenating to hear by millions. "It's a basic beginning to a life, Ms. Makimachi," Aoshi said as he began his story for Misao, she knew that there was some parts that young listeners needed to hear.

Aoshi looked into Misao's blue-green eyes thoughtfully for awhile, Misao smiled as Aoshi continued with his story for her and the listeners.

_**Flashback**_

_A young man sits with his bride-to-be on the porch of their home; Aoshi looked deeply into his fiancée's eyes with a loving smile. "What is it, Aoshi?" Misao asked her fiancé, he just took her hand and slipped a ring onto her finger. Misao was so happy to see that ring on her finger as Aoshi promised, then as the sun sat, it started to rain and Misao was starting to get sleepy. "Misao, let's go inside to rest," Aoshi suggested picking her up bridal style, which made Misao giggle. Together, they when upstairs to lie down to sleep, soon they will become husband and wife._

_"Jiya, where is Aoshi?" Misao asked one morning until she saw a rose, Aoshi had returned to a very clean Aoiya and to a much relived Misao. The next week would be their wedding, but tragedy had other plans for the couple. A vampiress by the name of Sarafina de Violette was very crafty about luring away men to sink her fangs into their necks; Aoshi wouldn't be an exception to Sarafina's power and sophistication, not to mention her wealth she had created._

_"Aoshi, some woman asked me to give you this note," Shiro said handing Aoshi the note to Aoshi, he carefully read the note before he left to go see the vampiress in an alleyway._

_Sarafina stood behind Aoshi without him realizing it was a set up, she slowly sank her very fangs into Aoshi's neck, Aoshi fell against the vampiress as she drank his blood. "Stop...I-I suppose to be married to a girl I love and care about…" Aoshi weakly voiced out to Sarafina, so she bit into her wrist and placed it to Aoshi's mouth. Aoshi started to drink from her wrist and then stopped, and he started to change and that caused him great pain as he transformed into a vampire._

_**End of Flashback**_

Misao sat open mouth as Aoshi finished; she didn't know what to think of the beginning of the interview. "Is there something the matter?" Aoshi asked looking into Misao's eyes as he adjusted his gold chain with a very beautiful ring on it, the ring was the ring he had given his fiancée a long time ago when he was in love. Misao closed her mouth to let her guest to continue with the interview for the listeners, Aoshi sighed before he continued his story for Misao. "That was how I lost one life and gained another life, scary, I know," Aoshi said very solemnly looking into Misao's big blue-green eyes, and then he continued with the story without being told to continue.

"After I awoke, I wondered what my fiancée was thinking," Aoshi told Misao looking into her eyes, more of the story was to come from Aoshi. Misao was now intrigued into the vampire before her, listening in closely; Misao was starting to fall in love with Aoshi when she knew that she wasn't suppose to do in the first place. "I had heard that she found out that I died and that made me feel awful, I wanted to go to her to comfort her," Aoshi continued on with his story, Misao knew that Aoshi spent years being alone and didn't want him to be alone anymore.

Misao was about to ask a question when she found out that she hardly had a voice just because she was in awe of Aoshi, and this vampire before her had a good presence about him.

_**Flashback**_

_"Misao, I know you are worried about Aoshi," Kaoru said to try to cheer up her best friend the best she could, Kenshin and Sanosuke were out looking for Aoshi and couldn't find him anywhere in the city. Then the news started to come in as the week past, as it was hard for Misao to accept it that Aoshi was gone, she started to cry as her tears hit the newspaper. "It was the third vampire attack in years and why such a handsome young man, Kiori," an old lady said quietly as the women walked by the Aoiya, the younger woman looked to see Misao sitting crying over a picture of her and Aoshi._

_Misao left a note and the ring at the door of a great mansion, but she didn't realize that it was Aoshi's mansion as she left the grounds. "Aoshi, someone left this here," Sarafina told Aoshi leaving the note and the ring on the table, his hand took the note and read it holding the ring in his hand._

_Aoshi sat in the dark with tears down his cheeks realizing how much he had hurt his fiancée when he died, he was crying as he held the ring to his chest wanting Misao._

_"Aoshi, what's wrong?" Sarafina asked going to his side, it was the note from Misao and then the ring in his hand. He was upset because he wanted to be with Misao and married with a family coming, he knew how much he had hurt her when his death occurred. "Aoshi, you know you can't go back to that life once you are a vampire," Sarafina told him as he cried out depression and hurt._

_**End of Flashback**_

Aoshi quieted down wiping a few tears from his eyes, Misao sat quietly before Aoshi before she was going to speak. "Did you go after her to tell her?" Misao asked looking into Aoshi's eyes quizzedly; Aoshi had a small smile to his lip as Misao asked him that question. Aoshi knew the answer to that question and respectfully asked. Aoshi sighed before he said his answer slowly look up into Misao's eyes, she didn't know what Aoshi going to say to her. "How could I go after her and tell her without scaring her? I wasn't allowed to tell any one that I was a vampire," Aoshi said as he looked at the young dj, Misao smiled at Aoshi quietly before continuing on with the interview.

Misao knew there was more to the story as Aoshi was coming to a night that was magical and unexplainable; Aoshi looked into Misao before he said a word about that night.

"The years past and my fiancée had died, making me feel worse than before," Aoshi solemnly told Misao with a single tear down his cheek, Aoshi showed her the picture of the statue intention of telling her the one night the statue came alive. As Aoshi started to speak, Misao became entranced with the sound o Aoshi's deep rich voice; she was in love with a vampire with a secret. "One night, I was out by this statue until I heard some music play," Aoshi said with the small smile returning to his lips as he looking to Misao, the listeners on the other side of the radio were waiting to hear what else happened. Misao knew better than to ask any more questions, Aoshi was going to tell her in his own time what had happened that one night magic started to take place.

"Of course as the music played, the statue began to move and danced within my arms as if it was alive," Aoshi said to an amazed Misao, she knew if she saw the statue that it would be true if the statue moved. Aoshi had put the picture away with his icy blue eyes still trained on Misao; she somehow knew that there was a secret that he doesn't want to share with anyone else.

"This is what had happened until now as I sit here with you, Ms. Makimachi," Aoshi said to Misao with that small smile on his lips, Misao smiled back knowing the end of the interview was close at hand. Aoshi enjoyed the interview with the young radio dj, and Misao enjoyed Aoshi's company and story that was told so beautifully and yet very sadly as the past was revealed in such a way.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is all the time we have, tune in next time when we have a new person to interview," Misao said to her listeners, by the time she had finished, Aoshi was gone from view. Aoshi walked to his car to head home until he heard a familiar voice, it was his maker and teacher, Sarafina de Violette, and he just rolled his eyes before she started to speak. "Aoshi, you need to tell her the truth of your secret," Sarafina told Aoshi as he started his car to head back to his townhouse; he wanted to be alone at his home to rest for the day.

Aoshi was close to baring his fangs in hiss, but he used his self-control and kept himself calm as he drove home. "Sarafina, how can I tell her the truth without frightening her?" Aoshi asked as he pulled into the driveway of the townhouse, Sarafina thought for a moment of her answer for Aoshi.

Of course, the young radio dj mattered to Aoshi so much after all these years of watching her grow up into a successful young woman, he also knew that Sarafina was right and it was about time he told her the truth. _'I may have found her after watching her to grow up in the way she did to become very successful,' _ Aoshi thought as he climbed into the coffin and shut the lid, during the day, Aoshi couldn't sleep because he was thinking about Misao and her the looks had given her.

He closed his eyes and fell a sleep finally by the time it reached 10 a.m. and the sun was rising in the sky, it was Saturday and Misao had no work on that night. _'I wonder what could be at my door at this time of day,'_ Misao thought to herself as she read the note she was handed, it was in Aoshi's beautiful handwriting. She went back to her room knowing it was her turn to meet with this vampire she only interviewed just last night, she was wondering what to wear to this meeting with Shinomori Aoshi over by the statue in the downtown area.

_'I wonder if she will be here at the promised time,'_ Aoshi thought until he saw Misao coming toward him, he sighed to calm his nerves over telling Misao the truth. Misao sat next to the vampire looking at him, and she saw the same small smile on gracing Aoshi's lip. "It's a Beautiful evening tonight, isn't it, Miss Makimachi?" Aoshi said looking back at her still smiling.

Misao nodded shivering a cool wind blew across her, so Aoshi had put his trench coat around her to keep her warm. "But won't you be cold, Aoshi?" Misao asked looking into Aoshi's beautiful and yet icy eyes, and yet Aoshi didn't say anything just shaking his head. Misao leaned into Aoshi's side while keeping his trench coat around her shoulders, Aoshi was thinking of where to begin with Misao. "Misao, it's a lovely name," Aoshi said quietly looking up at the stars, Misao couldn't help but to agree with Aoshi. He knew that he had watched her to grow up, but to tell her proved to be very difficult to do. "Misao, did you see a man in the shadows when you were growing up?" Aoshi asked Misao quietly as not to disturb other people; Misao looked up startled by the question Aoshi asked.

She didn't know what to answer Aoshi; he really wasn't impatient for an answer from Misao and there was no rush. "Yes, yes, I did see someone in the shadows," Misao finally said looking up at Aoshi; he sighed looking back into her eyes. The time had come to tell Misao the truth, Misao wondered if Aoshi was okay because he looked a little uneasy. "That man that was in the shadows while you grew up, that was me, Misao," Aoshi said quietly thinking that Misao would be mad at him for telling her, but on the contrary to what Aoshi was thinking, Misao wasn't mad at him at all.

Misao touched his face in a very loving manner; it was also that she was relived to her that Aoshi was there to watch her grow up. "Misao, I thought you would be mad," Aoshi said looking into her eyes, and she just shook her head and then laid her head onto his shoulder. Then suddenly Vampire Hunters came and grabbed Aoshi, the head vampire hunter, Sagara Sanosuke thought it was wrong to capture an innocent vampire like Aoshi. "Misao, I care about you!" Aoshi exclaimed as he was being dragged away, Misao screamed for the vampire hunters to stop and yet they never did. Aoshi struggled to get free from the vampire hunters until one hit Aoshi to stun him; he was chained and stunned when he was thrown into the back of a van and taken to a guarded facility.

"Misao, I'm going to sneak you in to see Aoshi," Sanosuke had told Misao leading her to a room with a sturdy door, Misao gasped as she saw Aoshi chained up and in different clothes.

Aoshi knew that Sanosuke was trying his hardest to free him, Sanosuke knew Aoshi was hurt and yet frustrated with the situation that had unfold. "Aoshi, I can't believe what they did to you to hurt you," Misao said touching Aoshi's face lovingly, he wished that he wasn't chained up so he could touch Misao and caress her lovingly. Sanosuke wanted to undo the chains and set Aoshi free to go home and to be with Misao, but Romi wouldn't let him and saying Aoshi should be punished.

"It's not really fair what they are doing to me, Misao, I have done nothing wrong to deserve this treatment," Aoshi said with the frustration looming in his voice, after Misao left the compound to stay at Aoshi's townhouse, Romi decided to kill Aoshi immediately. Sanosuke was angry as he watched Aoshi being moved, it was to the post outside in the courtyard.

"Aoshi, I love you so much, I can't bare to lose you," Misao said as Aoshi as chained to the outdoor post, it was nearly dawn when Sagara Sanosuke had spared his life and gave him his things back. Aoshi was grateful to Sanosuke's quick thinking, Aoshi and Misao went home to start their lives together. "Aoshi, I'm glad I have you with me," Misao said to Aoshi touching his cheek, but Aoshi didn't say anything and just kissed Misao on the lips causing her to fall into his arms.

* * *

Whew! New Fanfiction! Please read it and review!! 


	2. Saving Graces

Hard Midnight Nightmare

By Charmed Wolf

Yet my disclaimer is still here that I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, including Shinomori Aoshi, nor will I ever own the characters. I guess to say that they will remain with their respected creators; I'm just merely borrowing them to create a Fanfiction. Well enjoy anyway!

Misao fell asleep after Aoshi carried her into his townhouse; they were both very tired from being up all night and Aoshi's ordeal. _'I think this room will do nicely,'_ Aoshi thought as he laid her to sleep on a bed, before he went to his room to lie in his coffin. He once was told by a friend of his that a good coffin was a complete necessity to block the sun, although this friend had an accent to the way he spoke and yet he was very charismatic to Aoshi to teach him what Sarafina wouldn't.

_'As morning fades and the night rises, why such a beautiful night is bestowed to creatures like us?'_ Aoshi wrote in his diary the next night he came home, Misao was still in her room sleeping, and that was fine. _'I was given a gift called Makimachi Misao, and yes I have found her again after all these years. My years of being a lone is finally over, I still have my wish to marry her one day.'_

Misao stood in the doorway watching Aoshi write in his diary and smiled, Aoshi looked at the doorway and smiled back at Misao. "Misao, I thought you were still sleeping, you were very tired and fell asleep in my arms," Aoshi said putting the diary away in a draw at his desk that was near his coffin, Misao noticed that Aoshi was wearing a beige yukata with it partly open. _'My, my, he's even more handsome,'_ Misao thought as she came up to answer Aoshi, he just got up from his chair to head Misao to kiss her. Misao had felt Aoshi's cold lips on her lips; she knew that Aoshi need to feed as soon as possible. "Aoshi, you should feed for a bit," Misao said as Aoshi turned to step behind a screen to change his clothes, Aoshi pulled out a fine white crisp shirt to wear for the night. But there was something else that was troubling Aoshi, it was bothering Aoshi since he came home with Misao.

"Aoshi, is there something wrong? You seemed to be troubled," Misao said looking into Aoshi's eyes, and then it had hit her when the first time the vampire hunters took Aoshi away.

Aoshi was afraid that it might happen again, Misao didn't want that to happen again to Aoshi and yet the vampire hunters had their plans. "Sagara, they are planning to do it again to me, aren't they?" Aoshi asked the young vampire hunter, Sano didn't want to answer Aoshi until he got angry.

Misao was afraid for Sano's life as well as Aoshi's life, Aoshi was upset when Sano didn't answer and he already knew it. "Sagara, tell me what did I to your friends," Aoshi said still upset about what he knew, Sanosuke was sorry for not telling Aoshi. He wanted Aoshi to escape and move away from this place, maybe even move to stay with his charismatic friend. "Aoshi, you know they are going to torture you and then kill you," Sanosuke said stepping up to Aoshi; he knew Aoshi could bare his fangs at any moment showing off his inhuman strength. Aoshi let Sanosuke come forward as he calmed down, Misao was still afraid for Sanosuke's life as well as Aoshi's life.

"Sagara, what do you suggest I do? Now to mind you that I don't want to leave Misao for any reason," Aoshi said looking into Sanosuke's cinnamon brown eyes, Sano told Aoshi not to leave just act as normal as possible. Aoshi got ready to go feed for the night; Misao went with Aoshi on a walk to look at the full moon and the stars until the vampire hunters grabbed Aoshi roughly again.

"Misao, you must tell Sagara, please," Aoshi said as he was being dragged off, Misao went to find Sanosuke to tell him what happened to Aoshi. Sanosuke got angry and ran to the compound to try to free Aoshi; he could hear the screams coming from a certain room that was used for torture.

_'It can't be Aoshi's screams,'_ Sanosuke thought running to that door; he wanted to get Aoshi out of that compound and to a treatment room to treat whatever injuries Aoshi might have.

The screams got worse as Sanosuke got close to the door to open; it was Aoshi's screams that he was hearing as he opened the door. "Oh, shit! What did they do to you?" Sanosuke asked as he took the chains off of Aoshi, he knew that Aoshi wasn't going to say anything because of the pain and the strain he had put on the voice from all the screaming. Romi grabbed Aoshi so roughly causing the injured vampire to wince, Sanosuke was yelling at Romi to let Aoshi go so he could be treated.

"Sagara, what can you do for this worthless vampire?" Romi said as he dropped Aoshi on to the side, and then he just kicked Aoshi just for the fun of kicking him.

Sanosuke can see the pain in Aoshi, after living with an abusive father and then running away from the life he knew until Troop Captain Sagara Sozo took him to be trained to be a friend and a vampire hunter. "Aoshi is the first vampire I befriended as what was taught by Captain Sagara, he saved my life many times and I will do my damn best to save his!" Sanosuke exclaimed as he wished for the vampire hunter known as Battousai to come and rectify this situation, Aoshi was in pain and Sagara Sanosuke was about to pick Aoshi up when a familiar person appeared into the doorway. To Sano's relief and to Aoshi's as well as to Romi's dismay, IT was the Battousai, Himura Kenshin, back from his trip much earlier than it was to be expected of him.

"Sanosuke, quickly take Aoshi to the treatment room and start his treatment," Kenshin said looking at Aoshi's injuries; many of the injuries were from the torture and being kicked. Sanosuke quickly picked the seriously injured vampire, Megumi was stocking up medicine to treat sick and injured vampires and vampire hunters when Sano came in carrying Aoshi to the treatment room.

"My god! What happened to him?!" Takani Megumi asked as she ushered Sanosuke to lay Aoshi on the bed, Sano carefully laid Aoshi on the bed as Megumi washed up to start to cleaning up Aoshi's injuries. Sano washed up to help Megumi with Aoshi's treatment, Megumi stripped Aoshi down to look at Aoshi's other injuries. "This might sting a bit, but it will help, Mr. Shinomori," she said as she started to clean the injuries, Kenshin came in and washed up to help Aoshi to heal.

The treatment took hours of hard work just to save Aoshi's life, Kenshin offered to stay with Aoshi during the 72 hours critical stage. "Alright, Kenshin, you may stay with Aoshi," Megumi said covering Aoshi's unconscious form with a sheet and a blanket. Kenshin sat by the bed Aoshi lay in.

Kenshin wiped sweat from Aoshi's face with a wet cloth; Megumi came into the room to change the bandages over the wounds. "Has he mad any movement at all, Kenshin?" Megumi asked quietly as she removed the old bandages from Aoshi, Kenshin just shook his head knowing that it only 24 hours since the treatment. Megumi didn't want Aoshi to catch a fever before the 72 hours were up and Aoshi could recover, but she also knew that during that time anything can happen with anyone.

"Megumi-dono, he does have a low grade fever," Kenshin said as quietly as he could to let Aoshi rest, after the bandages were changed, Aoshi slowly opened his eyes looking at Kenshin.

Kenshin knew that Aoshi was trying to speak; just a gentle hand quieted Aoshi down to keep him from speaking with a very strained voice from screaming from the tortured. "I just want you to rest and recover, Aoshi, so you can go back to Misao-dono," Kenshin said still wiping the sweat from Aoshi's face, then Aoshi had fell asleep with the cool rag against his face.

Megumi checked Aoshi's temperature finding it almost back to normal; it would be just a few days before his voice would come back to full. "Hey, Kenshin, is Aoshi sleeping?" Sano asked as he sat fresh clean clothes that he had brought from the townhouse, Kenshin nodded as he wiped more sweat from the face with a cool rag. Kenshin didn't move from his spot watching over Aoshi, Romi was being punished for was he did to Aoshi without realizing that it was against orders.

"Aoshi, I want to see you home with Misao-dono," Kenshin said watching Aoshi sleep for awhile, he remembered the first time he met Aoshi 3 years ago to that day.

_**Flashback**_

_Footsteps running down the street after a vampire, it was one of the Vampire Hunters troops under the command of Captain Sagara Sozo. "Kenshin, we are looking for Lucario James," Captain Sagara said as he gave Kenshin his first chance to find Lucario James, he knew what had to be done._

_Lieutenant Himura Kenshin of the Vampire Hunters Troop A was running to find the known vampire as ordered, Aoshi was in the alleyway with a known murderer draining the blood as always on a clear night. "It looks like you need some help," Aoshi said quietly as his eyes moved to look at Kenshin, the young vampire hunter just nodded and showed Aoshi who was suppose to be found and taken to the compound for trial and execution. Aoshi knew which vampire Kenshin was looking for and why, so he decided to help Kenshin out to find this vampire to keep his good standing._

_"Lucario James lives down the street from me on the other side, Himura," Aoshi said as he led Kenshin to the gated house, it was Lucario James' place as in the report._

_Aoshi gave a powerful kick to the gate to get it open for Kenshin, then he turned to cross the street to head to the townhouse. "Thank you for the help," Kenshin said as he went in to grab Lucario James, Aoshi just told him that he was very welcome and welcome to come visit him at home. It was an honor to Kenshin to be invited to Shinomori Aoshi's home, only Captain Sagara had to the home of Shinomori Aoshi in the past few years at least twice to keep the standings in line._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kenshin sighed at that memory of meeting Aoshi, to that day he wonder why Aoshi had helped him to arrest Lucario James three and half years ago. _'Shinomori, I pray on the word and honor of Captain Sagara that you would heal,'_ Sanosuke thought as he brought Misao to the compound to take her to the treatment room to see Aoshi; she gasped at the sight of so many bandages on Aoshi's body. She touched Aoshi's arm with tears running down her cheeks, she looked to Aoshi's face with the tears blurring her vision. "Himura, why did this happen to Aoshi?" Misao asked as she cried into his shoulder, then Misao thought she was seeing a slight movement from Aoshi.

Megumi came into the room to check on Aoshi, indeed his injuries had healed and she wondered if Aoshi's voice was back. "Misao, I missed seeing you smile all the time," Aoshi said to Misao quietly, gently as she could, she moved to hug Aoshi. He took the ring off the chain he wore and slid it onto her finger; Megumi had known Aoshi just need a couple of days to heal his injuries.

"Everyone out and let Aoshi get dressed so he can go home," Megumi said shooing everyone out of the treatment room, Aoshi sighed and got dressed in the clothes Sanosuke had brought him.

Misao was glad that Aoshi was released to go home, there was something else Aoshi had in mind with Misao. "Misao-chan, there was something I wanted to ask you," Aoshi said gently caressing her cheek; Misao held Aoshi's hand wondering what Aoshi was going to ask her. Then she remembered the kiss Aoshi gave her, and she was pulled into another kiss with the vampire she fell in love with when she first met him for quite an interview of good standards.

"Well, do you want to ask me where it's more private, Aoshi?" Misao asked lying in Aoshi's arms on the couch in Kenshin's office, Aoshi just shook his head as Kenshin and Kaoru entered the office. Kenshin was glad to see Aoshi with Misao, Kaoru and Misao already knew each other since childhood. "Misao, will you give me the honor of becoming my bride?" Aoshi asked kneeling before Misao; she was surprised after being asked to marry Aoshi. She blushed a bit giggling before she answered Aoshi, she looked at the ring and thought of the most wonderful life she would have.

"Yes, Aoshi, I will give you the honor of becoming your bride," Misao said touching Aoshi's cold face, and then they solidified Misao's answer to Aoshi's proposal. Aoshi for once was happy with Misao; Aoshi kissed Misao for a long time until Megumi and Sanosuke came into the office.

"Aw, did we miss it, Aoshi?" Sano asked causing Aoshi to chuckle with Misao, Megumi was surprised to hear that Aoshi was now engaged to marry Misao. Kenshin and Aoshi sat to talk before he went home with Misao; it was that Aoshi still knew that Romi was going to try that again. "Aoshi, do you remember the time we first met?" Kenshin asked as Aoshi lifted his crystal wine glass to take a drink of the blood wine, Aoshi knew of that memory that Kenshin meant. Kenshin looked into Aoshi's icy blue eyes a little, Aoshi sat the glass down before he answered. "Yes, Himura, I remember the first time we met, it was just three and half years ago," Aoshi said with the small smile gracing his lips, he was glad to have helped Kenshin with his first assignment alone. Kenshin was thinking of asking why Aoshi had helped, but then the reason came to him as he looked into Aoshi's eyes.

"Yes, at that time, I was after Lucario James and you helped me," Kenshin said grateful for Aoshi's help, it was nearing Aoshi's birthday and Kenshin remembered to get a present for his friend.

A wolf pup was carried in by Kaoru to hand to Aoshi, he stood up see Kenshin's wife coming with the wolf pup in her arm. "Himura, how did you remember that my birthday?" Aoshi asked gently taking the pup from Kaoru, Kenshin told him that it was a lucky guess from first time they met to the time Aoshi tried to save Captain Sagara's life just three and half years ago. Aoshi named the wolf pup as soon as he and Misao got home, Misao and Aoshi couldn't wait to come up with a wedding date.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­For my reviewer

Ami: Thanks for the review and I will work on the action part so it will be a bit better, again helpful critism is what I need to be a better writer.

* * *

Another chapter is done! Still you need to read and review! 


End file.
